A Thousand Paper Stars and One Wish
by iLuffakookies
Summary: All worlds are meant to be in their dimensions only.However,there is a time where you can connect worlds;It takes form of a dream. Miku had the ability to make her dreams reality,making her wish to have a friend come true. But her friend came from another world,which could bring the ends to the earth. How can she fix this problem when she might also start to fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey guys! my 2nd fanfic so far . this story was inspired of a post I've seen. PLEASE review! I'd like to know if I'm doing okay or not :D Thank you for reading!)**

The empty room stood there with no life. No movement was caused, no light was shown, and no sound was made. It use be filled with happiness, warmth, and laughter, making the room an enjoyable place. However, it happened as if a wave of the ocean destroyed a beautiful sand castle. How quick it was, and how useless it was to build another one, only to have it be destroyed again. The faint weeps of a little girl filled the silence of the room. Soon, the little weeps turned into loud wailing. Her happiness felt drained and her memories only brought pain. She couldn't muster up any words, for her throat was clenched, her face was wet and red from her crying, and her drops of tears made a puddle on the wooden floors. She hugged a picture of her mom and dad, holding it tightly to her chest. The little girl thought the harder she wished for them to come back, they would just march through the front door and greet her with their usual hugs and smiles from their long day of work. The girl wish she could believe in that, but was reminded that reality is cruel, and would never get her parents back.

"Miku."  
'Wha?'  
"Miku, get up!"  
I opened my eyes lazily up to the strange voice. My vision was coming back slowly and realized I was surrounded by billions of bright stars all in different colors you can name, some moving with glittery tails behind them. I was enveloped in a beautiful fantasy, I couldn't help but close my eyes and take the scenery in. I then remembered the voice and tried looking where it came from. I walked on towards the voice. Soon, a boy dressed in white appeared who seemed to be making paper stars. I watched his fingers gracefully make each crease and bent to make each colorful paper star, just like the real ones around me. His face had the most gentle look with his eyes closed and his soft smile. The boy made it look like magic, the way how graceful and amazing it looked.  
"And that's how you make a paper star," the boy grinned.  
He handed me a glass jar with a pair of wings engraved on the lid.  
"If you fill this jar with a thousand paper stars, your greatest wish will come true," he last said before he disappeared.  
Just after that, I actually woke up to reality this time. I was laying in bed, believing it was all just a dream. Until I realized the jar the boy in my dream gave me was on my nightstand beside me. I grabbed the jar and examined it. 'My greatest wish huh?' I then remembered what happened to my parents hours ago. Tears started to form in my eyes again.

'I-I want my parents back.'

I got a piece of blue paper and tried remembering how that boy made the paper stars. In my head, I mimicked his moves and resulted in a tiny blue star. I opened the lid and dropped the little star, then closed the lid. It gave me a sense of comfort, I don't know why it helped, but it did. From that moment, I decided to make a paper star if I ever felt lonely, sad, or lost.

-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-  
I groaned and slammed the snooze button. Ten more minutes couldn't hurt right? I was enjoying my extra sleep until my cousin, Mikuo, ran in my room and grabbed the blankets off me.  
"Get up! You'll be late for school!" He yelled.  
"I don't care!" I retorted.  
I threw a pillow at him, but he managed to dodge it. He stuck his tongue out and left my room. 'What a jerk! If he wasn't older than me, things would go different around here!' I practically yelled in my thoughts. I looked at my nightstand and saw the jar. It's lid still had the engraved wings on it, and the jar was filled up halfway with paper stars. It was ten years ago where my parents died in a car crash. It was also that same night where I had that dream and received this jar. 'Was it really a dream though? It has to be! But then how did I get this jar?' I still wonder these questions to this day, but never get answers. It remains a mystery whether the dream was real or not. Ever since then, I moved in with my aunt, Lily and her son, Mikuo. Her husband died before I was born, so I never knew my uncle. I looked at the different colored paper stars in the jar. They were each a sign of a time I was lonely, sad, or lost. Whether it was being bullied, or having no friends, or losing a loved one. It could even be a time when I was crying after seeing a sad movie or reading a sad book. After ten years, they all stacked up to fill half of the jar. I wonder if I had a thousand in there, since I never bothered to count. Even if there was, I don't believe in fairy tales with three wishes, or fairy god mothers and such. But then, I still wonder, how is this jar real? It came from my dream and that's all I know.  
I shook my head and realized I was getting to caught up in my head. I did all my usual stuff to get ready for school and left the house with Mikuo. We started walking in the direction to school but he soon left me to walk with his friends, leaving me alone. But it's fine though, he does this everyday so I'm used to it. I don't have any friends either cause I'm too shy, and there's all kinds of rumors about me, so a lot of people walk away when I approach them. I'm used to that also. I walked in my classroom and sat at my desk in the back corner next to the window.

"I heard she murdered her parents!"  
"No way!"  
"I also heard that she lures people to her house to kill them!"  
"That's scary! Why is someone like her going to our school?!"

'They're starting those stupid rumors about me again...Why do people make up lies about other people?'  
That night I came home and made a light green paper star and dropped it in the jar.

The next day was my sixteenth birthday. It wasn't something to be excited about, but I decided to skip school for the day. I spent the most of the day walking around aimlessly, just seeing where it would take me. I felt content with no one to bother me about the rumors. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to, laugh with, and even cry with. However, its impossible for me. In the end, I returned home with a cupcake and note welcoming me.

Happy 16th Birthday, Miku! I'm sorry I can't see you today, but I'll be back in two days!  
-Lily

So she can't be here today. A slight sharp of disappointment came. What about Mikuo? Just then, my phone rang signaling that I received a text.

Hanging out with friends. I won't be back until the morning.  
-Mikuo

'Perfect timing. So no one is going to be here for my birthday? Not even my only family left on this world?! What's wrong with...' I didn't finish my thoughts cause I started to cry. That painful emotion makes me sick. I hate feeling like this. I despise it. My throat clenched and I started to sob into my own palms. 'Am I always going to be alone?!' My tears rolled down my cheeks and dropped on the floor. 'Why?!' I threw the cupcake at the wall furiously. '...why me?' I continued to sob, but calmed down after a while. 'I had enough of this.' I went to my room, shut the door, and did the thing that always comforted me.

I made a paper star. This star was special. Instead of it being a single color, it was a rainbow. I dropped it in the jar and stared at the starry sky until I fell asleep.

"Congratulations, Miku. You've finally reached a thousand paper stars."  
I flinched at the voice. The voice had a deep melody that sounded like a lullaby. His voice is so beautiful.  
My vision became clearer and saw that It was exactly like that dream I had ten years ago. Billions of colorful stars just like the ones I made in the jar. I noticed there was one star alone from the rest of the stars. It was the colors of the rainbow, like the last one I made. I looked and found the same boy dressed in white again. Except he wasn't a boy anymore, he grew up.  
"I'm here to grant your wish. You can leave behind the life that makes you so unhappy," he grinned as he bowed.  
I considered his words and closed my eyes to think.  
"You wish for a life where you are no longer alone, or sad, or invisible. Is that not so?" He continued.  
I opened my eyes and stared at the colorful stars. Then I looked at the rainbow one and came up with my response.  
"I don't want to run away from my problems, and I don't want to rely on anyone to rescue me," I said.  
I looked at him in silence and took a breath.  
"All I ever wanted was...a friend."  
"Consider it done."

**(A/N: How was it? :D this is barely the beginning! the wishing thing was like the start of the plot xD)**


	2. Chapter 2

-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-  
I groaned. That is the most annoying sound I've ever heard in my life. I looked up and slammed the snooze button and fell back asleep. Ten more minutes couldn't hurt right? It's like déjà vu every morning.  
"How many times do you do this in the morning? Get up!" Mikuo shouted.  
"I don't wanna!" I shouted back as I threw a pillow at him.  
This time, he caught the pillow and threw it right back at me, hitting me straight in the face.  
"You're gonna get it!" I yelled as I got up from my bed to chase him. In response, he ran away from me while laughing and teasing me. I soon gave up and got ready for school. I did the usual morning routine and left without Mikuo.  
While I was walking, I couldn't help but think about last night's dream.

"All I ever wanted was...a friend."  
"Consider it done."

Those sentences kept ringing in my head like my stupid alarm clock. Will I actually find a friend today? I had small hope in my heart and couldn't wait. Why am I making such hope out of a dream? Then I remembered that the jar given to me wasn't on my nightstand anymore. I always leave it there! What does this mean? Was the dream real? I was stuck in my thoughts and realized it started to drizzle. 'I forgot to bring an umbrella! Stupid me!' I started to run my way to school, being cautious of the steps I took in case if it was slippery. By the time I arrived in the classroom, my pigtails were soaked and so was my uniform. I walked to my seat and heard whispers among me. You could hear every harsh syllable in their low voice, you can see their expressions when they look at me in disgust. 'Rumors again...there's no way today I'll find a friend.' I disappointedly sat in my seat and watched the rain from the window.  
"Alright class, please take your seats! I have a new student to introduce!" Kiyoteru sensei said as he entered the classroom carrying paperwork. Everyone turned their attention to the new student who walked in. Soon, the silence was filled with awe from the students.  
"He looks so handsome!"  
"He looks like the cool type!"  
"No, he looks like the prince type!"  
The girls started whispering. Most of the guys gave stern looks at the new student.  
"My name is Kaito Shion! Pleased to meet you!" The new student announced with a smile on his face. His expression made some girls squeak of joy and some guys groan out of jealousy. The noise of the classroom raised many levels that Kiyoteru-sensei had to tell us to be quiet. I just continued gazing out the window, uninterested in the new student.  
"Alright Shion-san! Can you sit at the empty seat over there?" Kiyoteru pointed. I looked at sensei and realized that he was pointing to the empty seat next to me. I looked around the classroom only to feel the vicious pounding of girls' stares. Their intense look ran chills up my back. I'm guessing that they hate the fact that I was the one who got to sit next to Shion-san. 'This isn't a good idea! This will cause problems! Get out while you still can Miku!'  
"E-Excuse me K-Kiyoteru sensei?" I stood up from my chair and asked across the classroom, "Can someone switch seats with me? I get scared of the lightning outside, so can I move further away from the window?"  
Everyone looked at me and started to laugh. The echoes in their laughs ringed in my head. I blushed, hid my face with my bangs, then sat back down in my seat.  
"What's so funny?"  
I looked up and saw it was coming from Shion-san. The classroom filled with silence. He looked around the classroom, confused and eager waiting for an answer. There was no reply. He just walked to the seat next to me and said, "Hi, what's your name?"  
"M-Mi um uhh Miku H-Hatsune."  
"Miku Hatsune? It's a pretty name! Do you mind if I call you Miku-chan?"  
I nodded and replied, "I-It's fine!"  
He smiled and turned to the board and I took this time to examine him. He had dark blue hair and a pair of sapphire eyes. His facial features were soft and gentle. In fact, this guy looks familiar...WAY too familiar. I just can't seem to hit the target!

* * *

It was the end of school and it was still pouring. Everything was in a grey scenery. The rain was pouring so loud that I could hardly hear myself talk. I had to make decision whether I should run home, or wait until the rain stops. But then again, it doesn't look like the rain will stop anytime soon. However, I don't want to get wet right after I got dry from this morning. Gah, what should I do?!  
"Miku-chan?"  
I turn around to see Shion-san holding a black umbrella over his head. Our eyes contacted and he soon greeted me with a bright smile.  
"You can share with me!" He said nudging his umbrella towards me. I waved my hands in gesture and replied, "Oh, no! I-It's fine!"  
"Don't be so modest!" He suggested. He walked out from under the roof and took my wrist with him. Shion-san dragged me with him under his umbrella and continued walking, forcing me to walk with him, unless if I wanted to get wet. We walked in silence with only the sound of rain hitting the surface to comfort us.  
"Which way do you live, Miku?" He asked. I pointed to the direction and we both started walking towards the destination. We were once again enveloped in silence. I didn't know what to say, should I thank him? I can't communicate with strangers very good.  
"Um, Shion-san?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
He stopped and looked at me confusingly.  
"It's not bad to be nice to a person. Besides, you seem like a nice person yourself."  
All this was too good to be true. No one has spoke to me in years. So why now? He's calling me nice. This is a lie. There's no way. I hid my face in my bangs.  
"...Liar!"  
I ran off without him, I didn't care if I got wet from the rain anymore. He's lying to me. I felt the urge to cry, but held back. I've cried way too much, it's pitiful. I kept running and saw my every breath in the cold air. My legs felt like they could've ran forever, but what good would that do? I cant run away from my problems. But I'm only human! Can't I make mistakes? Just then I felt a warm hand grab my arm and prevented me from moving forward. I looked back and saw Kaito bending down to catch his breath. 'He followed me all the way here.' His sapphire eyes met my teal ones and he stood up all the way.  
"I'm no liar." Shion-san declared. His sapphire eyes filled with seriousness told me the truth. He's not lying.  
"Miku, will you be my friend?"  
Just then, I remembered my dream again.

"All I ever wanted was...a friend."  
"Consider it done."

I was astounded. My wish has actually came true? I felt happiness overwhelm me. Tears began to form in my eyes, not sad tears, but happy ones. I slowly nodded with wet beads rolling down the surface of my face. 'Thank you, granting my wish.' I did something I haven't done in a long time.  
I smiled.

* * *

That night I found the jar with the blue wing engraved lid back on my night stand. I saw all my paper stars gone. They were missing. But somehow, it didn't alarm me, instead it gave me a sense of comfort. It reminded me that all those times I was in pain or I was sad, was gone. My troubles disappeared into thin air without leaving a regret. I grabbed an orange piece of paper, made a paper star, then dropped it into the empty jar.  
This one is for making a friend.  
That moment on, I decided I'll make a paper star for every time I felt happy instead of feeling pain. I held the jar against my chest tightly and smiled once again before I fell asleep

'Maybe magic really is real.'


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes lazily opened and adjusted to the brightness. The sunlight cast from my window and birds chirped with glee outside. It seemed I woke up before my alarm clock could. I sat up and stared into space thinking how I wished I could've thank the boy in my dreams for making my wish come true. If I could just meet him one more time, I'd be happy. Maybe I can have another dream about him one day! I got up and did my usual, everyday morning routine. Mikuo came to my room and looked at me in disbelief that I was awake and already half ways ready. He got ready himself and we both walked together. As usual, he left me for his friends in the middle of our walk, but it didn't bother me at all, not one single bit. After all, I had a friend. The fact made me hum and walk with joy. I arrived at the classroom and saw Shion-san surrounded by swarms of people. They were all talking and laughing and seemed to be having fun. It felt like he belonged there, he fit in so well despite the fact he only entered this school yesterday. Deep in my heart, I admit that I was envious of him. I walked by and sat down in my desk. But the laughing and talking stopped immediately as soon as I came near.  
"Good morning, Miku-chan!" Shion-san said with his usual bright smile.  
"A-Ah," I looked down at my lap to hide my face, "G-Good morning Shion-san."  
He laughed, "What's with the formality? Just call me Kaito! After all, we're friends!"  
I simply nodded and looked down on my desk.  
"You hear that? Kaito-sama and Hatsune-san are friends?!"  
"No way!"  
"Did she brainwash him?!"  
"We'll never forgive her!"  
The girls started murmuring. Their rumors gave me that sense of loneliness again. They still think ridiculous things of me.  
"Hey, hey! Give her a break! Sheesh!" A girl shouted.  
"It's stupid to make assumptions!" A boy spat.  
I looked up to examine at the boy and girl. They almost looked identical! They had blonde hair, but the boy had a messy ponytail, while the other had her hair neatly done with a white bow on top. The twins had a pair of cobalt eyes overlooking the students in the classroom. They both walked to my desk and looked at me.  
"Rin Kagamine here! Pleasure is all mine!" The girl said. Every syllable in her voice was cheery and melodic. She had a giant smile and eyes filled with excitement.  
"Name's Len Kagamine. Nice to meet you," the boy said. His voice was a little deep and each hum in his voice was soothing. He had his arms folded behind his head and had a smirk molded on his face.  
"And over there is Luka Megurine! But she doesnt speak much!" Rin pointed behind me. I looked and saw a beautiful, mature looking girl. Her rose petal hair and her sky blue eyes made her look angelic. But still...when did she get behind me?  
"A-Ah! Umm...my name is Miku Hatsune! Pleasure to meet you all!" I got flustered, stood up and bowed, then sat back down in my seat. 'Its unusual for all these people to talk to me! What should I do? What should I say? Why are they here?! What am I gonna do?!' I started to twiddle my thumbs and sweat out of panic. My mental battle made the others sweat drop and look at me worriedly.  
"Psst!"  
I looked up to see Shion-san lift the corners of his mouth with his fingers.  
"Smile, smile!" He whispered. I gave some thought whether to smile or not. 'Will they make fun of me? But they talked to me first which means that's good right?' I closed my eyes, curled my lips and gave a gentle, carefree smile. I waited for a reaction but got pure silence. Time went by and it was killing me so I opened my eyes only to see Rin and Len's jaws dropped and Kaito's eyes wide. Luka, however remained neutral. The sound of Rin choking interrupted the silence.  
"Whoa, Miku! I didn't know you can smile!" Rin shouted in awe. She waved her arms around, still trying to process the imaginary sparkles and flowers around the teal haired girl when she smiled.  
"I-It suits you better..." Len muttered as he turned his head away.  
Rin gasped, "You don't usually give compliments to girls! Does that mean my little bro likes Miku-chan already?" She started nudging him with her elbow.  
"No I don't!" he protested.  
"Oh, stop! You're lying! You're obviously blushing!"  
"No I'm not!"  
"It was love at first sight, wasn't it? Ooooh! Does that mean I get to plan you're wedding?" She beamed with sparkles in her sky eyes.  
"Shut up!"  
"Stop being so shy, Len!"  
Rin continued to frustrate her brother.  
"They're always like this. You'll get use to it, don't worry." Luka bent down and whispered in my ear.  
At the end, she gave me a wink and smile. 'Luka is actually a nice person!' I looked at the twins and saw them still bickering. I smiled. 'They're so full of energy, it's actually a bit refreshing!'

* * *

The school bell rang, signaling it was time for all students to go home. I packed my stuff and made my way outside. Today's weather was still a bit gloomy, it wasn't raining, but the wind made the atmosphere chilly. The clouds hid the face of the sun and trapped its warm sunlight. Everything was cast in a calming, grey shadow wrapped in a cold blanket of air. 'Today was an unusual day.' I started humming my favorite song with a smile. It's catchy melody made my head nod back and forth to the beat. I closed my eyes, this way I can feel the song come to life in my head. I was enjoying what I was doing but I heard something shuffle. I opened my eyes back up and in the distance, and saw Shion-san leaning against the wall with his head resting and his eyes closed. I stopped next to him and he revealed his sapphire eyes.  
"What's wrong Shion-san?"  
He stared at me with no words as a response. Nothing but the sound of the howling wind was present. The wind curled through his hair, making it seem it was dancing gracefully. He gave a sigh and gazed up at the sky.  
"Just...a lot of things on my mind lately."  
I nodded, "Oh, I hope you figure it out!"  
I gave a smile, but got no reaction in return. Instead, he kept his attention to the grey, fluffy clouds. It made me feel worried that I just couldn't tell what he is feeling right now. I've only known him for a couple of days, but he always has a smile every time I glance at him. This isn't him.  
"Listen, Shion-san, I haven't had a friend in a long time, and I may be inexperienced, but I'll still try to help as much as I can. I promise you I won't make you regret becoming friends with me! So, what I'm trying to say is, you can tell me whatever is bothering you!"  
I quickly bowed and continued, "I'm looking forward to our friendship!"  
I said this, but he didn't still say anything. I peeked from my bangs to see his expression.

But I can't read it. It's unexplainable.

"I need to tell you something."

His voice, it's just like his expression. I stood up all the way and gazed back at him but I couldn't muster any words.  
"Do you know who I am?" He questioned.  
What does he mean by that? I couldn't help but stand there speechless. I was confused! Is this a trick question? He started to dig into his pocket and soon came out with a piece of lined paper. My attention turned to his hands. He began to make certain folds and creases that all looked too familiar. It's something that I've been doing throughout the past ten years of my life.

He was making a paper star.

The realization caused my heart to race.  
"And that's how you make a paper star," Shion-san said.  
I stood there feeling my blood turn cold while my eyes burned from not blinking. I was able to hear my heartbeat and struggled to breathe out of pure shock.  
"You're...you're...the boy in my dreams! B-But...h-how?!"  
His sapphire eyes gazed into my teal ones.  
"You deserve the truth."  
His midnight eyelashes rested above his cheeks as he took a breath.  
"When you finally made a thousand stars, you were able to grant your wish. Rin, Len, and Luka were the people who made your wish come true, not me. You see, every world can't see or communicate with each other except in dreams. I'm not supposed to be here in your world. However, Miku, those stars you created have special feelings engraved in each and every one of them. Their power was strong enough for me to travel to your world."  
Kaito grabbed my shoulders and tilted my chin up. His eyes became even more tense.  
"I know this sounds ridiculous, but please take my every word seriously."  
I averted his gaze.  
"I take you seriously," I muttered.  
I stared at the trees and thought to myself. All this is a little hard to accept, but somehow it's true. I never believed in mermaids, or magical pumpkins, or talking animals ever since I was little. It was always reality. You can't dodge reality, you just have to face it head on. Yet, the boy from my dreams is standing right before me. He's real. All of this is so confusing. I swallowed and thought of something to say.  
"But, I do wonder one thing. Why did you travel to my world? Is there something important to you here?" I questioned still avoiding his gaze.  
"Yes," Shion-san immediately answered, "there is something important here."  
"W-what is it?"  
He tilted my chin towards him once more to get my attention back to him. His facial expression looked...happy? But it looked like he was sad at the same time. Bittersweet, like chocolate.

"You."

I stood there frozen. I was too distracted by his expression that I didn't hear his last words. I couldn't help but be fascinated by the puzzle. The howls of the wind and the shuffles of the lifeless leaves made his next words barely noticeable to the ear.

"I love you, Miku. I've always had."

He grabbed the back of my head, leaned down, and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

"What flavor of ice cream do you want, Miku?" A stranger asked me.  
I looked down and realized I was my six-year-old self, but I wasn't surprised for some reason. It all felt normal.  
"I want...vanilla!" I shouted with glee, "with caramel on top!"  
I watched as the stranger went to the parlor and handed the man some money in exchange for a sweet dessert. He walked back towards me, bent down, and handed me the ice cream with a smile. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark shaded glasses , his hair was wrapped up in a hat, his neck cuddled in a fluffy scarf, and his body wore a long heavy coat.  
"Here you go, Miku!" The stranger said with joy in his voice.  
I took the ice cream and started to eat it. I looked at the drizzled caramel on top and saw it move! I dropped my ice cream and began to back away. Something told me to run away, so I did. I tried to run away from the stranger and the strange ice cream. I looked back and saw the stranger riding a flow of caramel in the air chasing me! 'What's going on?!' I kept running but felt like I was going nowhere. It was then that I realized I was back to being sixteen-years-old. I grew taller, my hair grew longer, and my leg strides were longer also. I was able to run faster. I looked back once more and saw the stranger had his hat, glasses, and coat off and revealed the mysterious person. I recognize that blue haired person anywhere! I gritted my teeth, stopped running, and turned to him.  
"HEY, KAITO!" I pointed to him with an angry expression, "What are you doing?!"  
Kaito kept riding his flow of caramel and crashed into me. We both tumbled on the floor soaked in caramel. I opened my eyes to see him kissing me! I tried breaking free but he held a tight grip on me. He then got up and started to laugh in an evil, creepy way.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" I sat up and breathed heavily. I looked at my surroundings to see my room. 'It was just a dream!' I felt relieved and lifted my fingers to outline of my lips. 'It tasted like...caramel...his kiss yesterday. Wait. What am I thinking?!' I mentally slapped myself. 'This is NOT okay! How could he do that to me?' I tried to remember what happened yesterday after school.

* * *

"I love you, Miku. I've always had."

He grabbed the back of my head, leaned down, and kissed me. I stood there still as a statue, processing what was happening that moment. The howling of the wind continued as the lifeless leaves shuffled among with it. His lips departed from mine and he wrapped his arms around me. He hid his expression behind his bangs as he let go of me and ran away from me. I still stood there wide eyes and touched my lips. 'My...my first...'

* * *

I shook the memory of my mind for now. 'I still have a lot of questions to ask him. About his world and my world, whatnot.' I looked at my alarm clock and figured it was time to get ready for school.

I sat at my desk in the classroom and stared out the window aimlessly. I spent time thinking about what happened yesterday. I made friends, the boy in my dreams is now reality, and then he randomly confessed his love for me. 'What feelings does he have for me? We've only met twice in my dreams. There's no way he could say something weird as that! We're only just friends! Yea! Maybe in his world, it's normal to kiss in friendships...although that's REALLY weird!' Chills ran up my back as I thought of all pairs of friends kissing. 'Okay, gross, Miku. Stop thinking about it! I slammed my head on my desk.  
"Um, Miku?" I looked up to see Rin with a hesitant smile on her face, "Are you okay?"  
"Oh, I'm fine! Sorry I'm just thinking." I waved my hands in a panicked manner.  
She then took something out of her pocket and handed it to me.  
"Here, you can have it!" She smiled.  
I looked at my palms and saw it was a lollipop. To be specific, CARAMEL flavored! I gripped the lollipop as hard as I could as flames started to rise in my eyes. 'He...HE TOOK MY FIRST!' I didn't calm down after I realized I crushed the lollipop.  
"U-Uh, thanks, Rin!" I gave a hesitant smile.  
She smiled back and walked back to her desk. I watched her go but my attention went to the door. The girls started to squeal as the boys grunted and gave annoying looks. It was Kaito who just came in. The students in my class made it seem like it was the queen of England who has just arrived. How ridiculous! I quickly rose up from my seat and pointed at him with an angry expression.  
"HEY, YOU!" I yelled.  
The whole classroom got quiet and stared at me. After all, they've never seen me angry. Kaito had a clueless expression on his face, like he didn't know why I was angry. Like nothing happened at all yesterday!  
"Hi, Miku-chan~!" He greeted with his angel-like smile.  
Oh, how much I want to slap it off his face!  
"Don't 'hi' me."  
"Why not?"  
I just replied with rolling my eyes. 'This dumb idiot!'  
He looked at me in confusion but shrugged it off and walked towards his desk. On his way, he stopped at Rin's desk and waved cheerfully.  
"Good morning, Kagamine-san!"  
"O-Oh...Good mor-"  
Her sentence was interrupted. Kaito leaned forward to grab her chin and quickly kissed her lips. The whole classroom was aghast as they watched the two. I was in shock too, of course. But, I felt somewhat relieved! 'So he DOES kiss random people! So that kiss yesterday meant nothing! This explains a lot! He's just a kissing pervert from some alien universe! Yea, that's it! But why am I so happy? My first kiss was taken by a kissing pervert alien!' I looked back at Kaito and Rin to see them still kissing. 'Meh, oh well! I won't count that as my first kiss! There was no feelings in it for both of us! So it doesn't count as my first!' I smiled happily and started to giggle. Once they finally broke free from the kiss, the classroom had an uproar. Half of the girls fainted cause of their beloved "prince" has kissed someone else, while the rest stood in pure jealousy. The guys were cheering on Kaito loudly and patting him on the back, congratulating him. I just sat down and looked happily outside the window, with no interest in the commotion.  
"Why are you so cheerful today?"  
I looked to my right to see Len standing next to my desk. He had one eyebrow lifted as he looked at me strangely. 'He must've just entered the classroom.'  
"Oh, Good morning Len-kun!" I smiled, "I thought you usually get here at the same time with your sister!"  
"Ah, un. She came earlier because I went to the vending machines to buy some snacks," he took out a bag of cookies and started munching on them, "Why is everyone so noisy early in the morning?"  
"Oh, nothing at all." I replied instantly.  
'He'd probably be furious if he found out that a pervert alien kissed his sister.' He just shrugged and continued to eat his cookies.  
"Can I have one?" I asked.  
"Sure."  
He lifted the bag towards me and I took out a single one. But as I took it out, a big piece of it broke off and fell into the bag.  
"Eh? Can I get another one? Mine broke off into this little piece, see?" I showed him what was left of my cookie.  
He hid the bag to his side and smirked, "You get what you get."  
"Aw, no fair! Don't be stingy!"  
"Too bad, sucker!"  
I reached over to his side to get the cookies from him. But he managed to dodge my attack! He held the bag high in the air with a mischievous grin. Once again, I tried grabbing it but failed. 'Damn, I'll admit it Kagamine Len. You're good.' I smiled and tried to grab the bag once more but tripped over a leg of a chair. I shrieked and closed my eyes to prepare myself for the fall, but instead I landed on something soft.

* * *

"What are you staring at, Kaito?" A student asked.  
The group of students surrounding Kaito looked at his face to see what was going on. But once they did, they were frightened. Kaito's eyes were no longer sapphire, instead they were midnight. His eyebrows furrowed and his usual smile disappeared. The students were stiff as stone and didn't muster any words.  
Kaito didn't pay attention to his surroundings. He didn't care. Instead he stared at Miku falling into Len's arms across the room. They were hugging, and it made his blood boil. He even saw the blonde boy blush, which made him even more mad.  
The teal haired and blonde both stood up and exchanged awkward smiles to each other.  
"I came here because Rin asked me to invite you to karaoke with her, Luka, and I. Can you come?" Len asked.  
"Yea, I'll come!" Miku smiled assuringly, "but why didn't Rin ask me earlier?"  
"Beats me. She was scolding me all morning telling me that I was the one who needed to invite you personally. I don't know what she's up to." He shrugged  
Miku giggled in response.  
Kaito was still on the other side of the classroom watching them. He heard every single word of their loud conversation and decided to invite himself to their karaoke party.

* * *

The cool night and the soft chirps of crickets outside was soothing. I sat on the edge of my bed, reviewing what happened today. I took out a red piece of paper from my nightstand and smiled at it.  
That night, I made 4 stars.  
One for the lollipop and cookie.  
One for the fun teasing with Len.  
One for being invited to a party.  
And one for learning that my first kiss wasn't taken.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked up at the grey sky and stretched my hand in the air. Tiny water droplets started to hit my body. I pulled out my pink polka-dotted umbrella and threw it over me for protection. I looked at the karaoke building, then looked at my wrist to see the time my watch. '4:30?' I sighed. 'I guess I was so excited I came thirty minutes early.' I glanced around me and saw a traffic jam on the street next to me. The lights of the cars were like fireflies in a dark forest. The buildings stood tall as ever in the dusky clouds and hard rain. The smell of pork ramen, that came from a restaurant, filled the air. It also made my stomach growl because I forgot to eat back at home. I continued to look out the street and spotted a bike rider coming my way on the edge of the road. Water splashed on his side as he continued to push through the puddles building up. I started to walk away but it was too late. The bike rider went past me, causing me to be wet from the rain. My pigtails started to form in big strands than rather it being silky smooth and my bangs were dripping water. A slight breeze swept over me, causing me to shiver in the cold weather. I walked over to a bench with its own roof and sat there, waiting for the others to come. I brought my legs to my chest, folded my arms over it, then dug my head into my arms. I listened to the sound of the rain hitting the ground to keep me entertained. I then smelled a sweet, delicious type of food next to me. Wondering what it was, I lifted my head up and saw a box of takoyaki sitting next to me on the bench. Next to the box of takoyaki, sat a man in a dark, fluffy coat with a blue scarf. His blue hair was dry, even though it was raining. He held a bright, soft smile for me and nudged the warm, fresh takoyaki towards me. It was Kaito.  
"Eat them." He simply said with a grin, "I heard your stomach growl from a mile away."  
I blushed and looked down to try to hide it. 'Was it really that loud?' I took the white box and carefully opened it. It revealed a much stronger aroma that made me practically drool. You can see the steam rise in the cold and you can feel the warmth. I grabbed one and popped it into my mouth and started chewing. The drizzled sauce on top was sweet and the base was filling. My mouth started to melt in pure joy as I popped another one in my mouth.  
"It's good!" I shouted with food still in my mouth.  
I grabbed for another one and all of a sudden, I felt a warm feeling wrapped around me. I looked at my shoulders and saw Kaito's jacket.  
"Eh? But aren't you cold?" I asked.  
"You seem much more cold than me. Look at you, you're wet in cold weather like this!"  
Yes, I was wet. Yes, I was freezing. Yes, I was hungry. But this alien pervert actually helped me.  
"Thank you..." I whispered.  
"No problem," he smiled.  
I continued to eat my fresh takoyaki with joy. 'Food really is wonderful. Why isn't eating food a sport or something? Food is like the glorious gift from the heavens!' The sound of rain filled the silence between us. I started to daydream about food for a while. Soon, my mind came off of it and I stared into the city scenery. 'This silence and the rain reminds me of when he kissed me...' I shuffled in my seat and looked up at his lips. 'I wonder if he ate some caramel before he kissed...WAIT! Miku, what are you thinking?!' I mentally slapped myself in stupidity. 'How could you be thinking this?! No, you do NOT think about this kind of stuff! But I do wonder one thing...'  
"Hey, alien pervert?"  
In response he fell out of his seat and strained a smile to me, "A-Alien...p-p-pervert?"  
"Yes, alien pervert," I plainly said.  
He hung his head low in shame. I even imagined his pitiful aura lingering around him. Oh well, he is an alien pervert.  
"You do have some weird habits of kissing people...and I'll try to accept that about you," I took a breath, "but what I don't get is why did you say...that you love me?"  
He looked down at the ground for a moment. Every feature on his face turned serious. He clenched his fists and sat straight up. He turned his head towards me, revealing more features of his face. I gulped, waiting for his final answer. My heart sped up, preparing itself for anything that might happen. The tension on his face quickly disappeared into an innocent smile.  
"What are you talking about? I don't remember saying that!" He confusingly answered.

'Calm...'

...  
'CALM'

'THIS GUY!'  
I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I felt the heat rise in my body drastically. I leaped from my seat and smacked his head.  
"Idiot!" I yelled.  
I threw his jacket off me and took out my pink polka-dotted umbrella. I walked out from under the roof and made my way towards the karaoke building. 'How can he possibly forget?! That idiot alien pervert!' I screamed in my head. I wanted to jab my umbrella into that useless guy. Watching him die would be more satisfying.

"Hatsune Miku, recently sixteen-years-old. Lives with her cousin, Mikuo, and her aunt, Lily. Parents died ten years ago and has numerous rumors about her in school. Favorite color is seafoam green and likes extra leeks in her food. But she loves food in general and loves nothing else."

'...what?' I turned around to see Kaito standing in the rain behind me with no umbrella an jacket.  
"H-How do you know all that?" I asked.  
"I know more. Much more. I would know, since your the one who told me. And believe it or not, you know a lot about me also. You just forgot."  
I scoffed, "I've never seen you once in my life before!"  
"But you've seen me in your dreams haven't you?"  
He was right. When I first met him, he looked familiar. But, I felt comfortable around him. It gave me a sense of warmth and something I can hope for. But hope for what? I couldn't admit that he was right.  
"No way," I hissed. I walked away and heard a cheerful voice call out to me. I looked around to see Rin, Len, and Luka walking in the distance with umbrellas. Rin happily waved towards me then ran up to me.  
"Miku, you're early! Did you wait long?"  
I smiled, "Oh, no, not at all!"  
Len and Luka soon met with Rin and I.  
"Shall we get going then?" Luka questioned.  
"Yea!" I responded cheerfully.  
I was getting ready to enter the doors until Rin interrupted.  
"Kaito, why are you here? You're all soaked! Where's your jacket? And umbrella?"  
As a response, he sluggishly smiled and shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. Rin grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the doors.  
"You're coming with us! You're not staying out here!" She demanded.  
'Great, he's coming with us. Yay.'

* * *

Inside the warm, cozy building, the group found a comfortable room to sing in and eat also. Luka stood up to sing her favorite song "Just Be Friends" while Len watched his sister and Miku in disbelief on how much they could fit into their stomachs. Kaito sat at the end, clapping to the beat of the song.  
"You guys really are pigs." Len said.  
"I could eat more than you any day!" Miku retorted.  
"Is that a challenge?" He said.  
"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't!"  
"Okay you're on! Order two of the biggest ramen bowls there is! Whoever finishes the most wins!"  
"The loser has to pay for the bowls!" The teal haired said.  
They both agreed to their challenge and had fire in their eyes. They were both determined to beat each other in this showdown. The pair ran out the door to soon start their duel, leaving Luka singing and Rin and Kaito clapping.  
"I saw you kiss Miku the other day."  
Kaito turned around confusingly at Rin.  
"I also know why you kissed me at the classroom."  
Kaito just looked at her even more confusingly. Did she actually know what he was doing and why? Was she actually that sharp for being such a cheerful girl?  
"You actually do like Miku, huh? But you were too chicken to face her so you made up an excuse by kissing me. Now she has the wrong idea about you and now you guys are acting normal again," She smiled.  
Indeed she was pretty sharp, since no one bothered to notice. Kaito was impressed, very impressed. He could only smile at her cleverness.  
"But I suppose I could thank you for that," Rin smirked.  
"Oh, why is that?" Kaito asked with fake interest.  
"Now my brother is more likely to get her."  
This wasn't expected to be heard of from Rin. Kaito was actually shocked and amused at the same time. He thought her fire was entertaining, and he liked it.  
"I won't let her go without a fight."  
"Since my brother won't say it himself, it's war." Rin smirked once more. Kaito grinned mischievously as a response.

* * *

The sound of the door caught the attention of Luka, Rin, and Kaito. It was ten minutes later when the teal haired and blonde were back from their eating competition. Miku had her head hanging low with her back slouched. Meanwhile, Len's facial expression was pure blank and his body didn't move.  
"Hey guys! How was the challenge?" Rin asked with glee.  
"Too full..." Miku breathed, "to talk..." Len completed her sentence.  
They both walked slowly over to the couch, sat down, and fell asleep instantly.  
Kaito in the distance stared at Miku. Her sleeping face was so peaceful and angelic. The thought of her loving someone else made his heart sting. He would never let that happen. Miku has confessed her feelings to Kaito once in a dream long ago. If she doesn't remember that dream, he'll just have to make her fall in love with him again.

**(A/N): hey sorry guys! this chapter was kind of a filler-ish? it went by sow . but don't worry! next chapter will be full of surprises :D**


End file.
